Teacher and student
by BlouBell
Summary: Quand un nouveau proviseur ramène sa fraise, c'est une chose. mais quand vous voyez qu'il n'est pas comme les autres et que votre amie tombe amoureuse de lui, ça c'est autre chose!


voici une one shot grim x ichi

non bêta reader -_-'

enfin, les persos m'on jamais appartenu, quelle tristesse...TT_TT

et puis bah, une review c'est pas de refus!

bonne lecture!

*************************************************

_ Je vous présente le nouveau proviseur de cet établissement : Grimmjow Jaggerjack

Il y eut un moment de silence, quand juste après les professeurs se mirent à lui souhaité la bienvenue. Puis le nouveau s'assis sur son siège et regardait ce qu'il en était : il espérait que cette année ne soit pas trop ennuyeuse…enfin, ça ne risquait pas, car un certain roux était là…

XxX

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de classe, les élèves discutaient entre eux activement : et un groupe se faisait assez remarquer. Une plantureuse fille aux cheveux violets et une peau métisse avec des yeux dorés, un blond au sourire lubrique, une petite rousse mignonne accompagnée d'un brun aux yeux émeraude et à l'air maussade, et aussi un pauvre roux en train de suffoquer sous la volumineuse poitrine d'une fille aux cheveux vert et d'où ressortait une candeur sans limite.

_ Nel…arrête…ça serait con qu'il meurt le jour de la rentrée…

L'emprise se desserra, et le rouquin se massa le visage, secoué.

_ Haa…merci !

_ Au fait, vous êtes au courant ?

L'attention se porta sur Ulquiorra

_ Quoi ?

_ J'ai eu vent qu'un nouveau principal vient d'arriver…

_ Ha ? C'est une bonne chose…Byakuya commençait à me donner des sueurs froides…et pis, entre nous, Ichi, il a vu que tu t'intéressais pas à lui…donc…

_ Pour la dernière fois Shinji, je ne sortirais pas avec toi…

_ Pffff…t'es trop coincé…toujours dans ton p'tit monde…

_ Y…Yoruichi ?! Comment…

_ Elle a pas tort…

_ Toi la ferme !

Pendant qu'ils se battaient de façon puéril, attisant le regard des autres élèves, la dénommé Yoruichi, fixait son portable ; elle attendait quelque chose, et le fait d'avoir ces imbéciles à côté d'elle l'exaspéra encore plus. Soudain, le téléphone vibra, et aussitôt, elle éclata :

_ Sérieux j'en ai marre !

Tous l'observaient, même Ulquiorra, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Ichigo, s'avança :

_ Yoruichi ? Ça va ?

Celle-ci referma son portable rageusement et vociféra :

_ J'en ai vraiment ras la frange !aucune de mes histoires ne durent ! Tiens, la j'viens de recevoir un mail disant que c'était fini ! Tous les mecs pensent que c'est juste des parties de jambes en l'air, mais moi je veux avoir un vrai petit copain, une relation durable !

Nel la coupa :

_ Sans vouloir t'offenser, c'est toi qui es beaucoup trop ouverte…

Mais la métisse continua son monologue, et leva l'index avec fierté.

_ J'ai pris ma décision ! Le premier que mec que je trouve sur mon chemin, je lui fais des enfants !

Ichigo afficha un air blasé.

_ Yoruichi…je pense pas que ce soit très… Mais le blondinet le retint :

_ laisse-la patauger dans son délire jusqu'au bout…on y est habitué…

_ Oui mais le pire…c'est qu'elle en est capable…

Le roux sortit de la salle de classe et rejoignit son amie.

_ Yoruichi…c'est pas raisonnable…

_ ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai encore toute ma raison !

La sonnerie retentit dans un bruit strident, et Ichigo lui tapota le dos un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_ allons…retournons en classe…

Et ils reprirent leur place initiale, enfin, c'était ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, mais un homme dont la chevelure bleu, couleur étonnante, apparu…et le professeur ne perdit pas de temps pour faire les présentations.

_ voici votre nouveau proviseur…Grimmjow Jaggerjack…

Tous se figèrent en apprenant l'information : bouche bée, et un silence de mort ou l'on pouvait entendre une mouche voler. Puis laissant place à des chuchotements d'indignation : que cet homme ne pouvait pas être le proviseur, que tout ceci était une mise en scène. Sa coloration n'avait rien de pédagogique, et son sourire carnassier était de mauvaise augure : enfin, ça c'était l'avis des garçons, car dans la gente féminine, beaucoup se dandinaient, gigotaient, ne pouvaient plus tenir en place devant ce dieu ! Sa chemise blanche quelque peu déboutonné en dessous de sa veste grise, laissait voir des muscles sublimes, et une peau légèrement bronzé. Elles étaient surtout en admiration devant ses yeux turquoise, faisant penser à l'océan, ou certaines rêveraient d'y plonger à cœur joie ! Pourtant, cela laissait Jaggerjack indifférent, scrutait la salle, et s'arrêta en voyant Ichigo…celui-ci, une main sur la joue, l'autre jouait avec son stylo, répondit à son regard : le temps avait comme cessé de s'écouler pour les deux hommes. Ichigo sentait bien qu'il lui envoyait un signe, un message, mais il ne parvenait pas à le déchiffrer. La voix du professeur les fit revenir à la réalité.

_ M. Jaggerjack voudrait peut-être dire un mot…

Grimmjow le fusilla pour avoir eu une idée pareille, les discours n'étaient pas son point fort. Il soupira, les mains dans les poches.

_ Ch'uis votre nouveau proviseur…enchanté…j'vous préviens les mômes, ça va pas être une partie de plaisir ! Les règles sont les règles…faudra qu'j'fasse des changements…m'enfin…si tout est réglo, j'ai rien à dire…mais dans'l'cas contraire…ça va chier des bulles…alors gare à vous…j'espère qu'y aura pas d'embrouilles…sur ce…bonne journée…

Il tourna les talons, et partit aussi vite, et de la manière la plus imprévisible que quand il était venu…plusieurs élèves avaient déglutit après ce discours, qu'on aurait pu qualifier de menace sordide. Le cours débuta, avec quelques protestations, mais sans plus.

_ bien…prenez de quoi noter…quelqu'un peut nous rappeler ce que nous avions étudié l'année dernière…ceux qui m'on eut nous expliqueront…

Bizarrement, tous le monde s'étaient recroquevillé sur leur chaise, retenant leur respiration, ou faisait semblant d'écrire. C'était au tour de l'enseignant de soupirer. Il prit son stylo :

_ Bien, il s'avère que je n'ai pas le choix…

Il ferma les yeux, et par simple hasard, dirigea le stylo sur la liste des élèves. Quand le bout de la plume atteignit le papier, il ouvrit les paupières et étira un sourire.

_ Eh…bien…c'est bon signe…je n'avais pas entendu votre voix depuis l'an dernier Kurosaki Ichigo…

Ichigo pâlit. Il se retrouve encore une fois avec le même prof de français : Muguruma Kensei. Bourreau des cœurs pour les filles, et diable nargueur pour les garçons…de plus, c'était quelqu'un de très à cheval pour tout ce qui concernait le travail ; ça promettait, il ne se rappelait plus lui-même, et il n'était pas le seul. Il tripotait nerveusement son stylobille, vraiment, il n'avait pas de chance !

_ Nous allons commencer par de petites révisions simples…de la conjugaison…

Le roux était raide, il tenait fermement le bord de la table. Shinji le regardait avec un regard compatissant : lui aussi connaissait ce démon, et il savait que ça faisait parti du « test »…

_ le verbe être…

Ichigo se sentit automatiquement soulagé…enfin, jusqu'à ce que Kensei ne rajoute le temps.

_ au conditionnelle passé 2ème forme…

Il rajouta d'un ton narquois : ça me ferait de la peine si vous me dîtes que vous avez oublié…

Il commença à bégayer des son inaudibles, essayait de réfléchir à toute allure, se re-visionnait les bribes de ses anciens cours…même Byakuya n'était pas aussi directe !

Kensei soupira :

_ …je vous rappelle que vous êtes en terminal…il serait préférable d'être au point, c'est tout de même du niveau 3ème ce que je vous demande…et même si une année se termine, que vos bulletins sont bouclés, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut se contre- ficher de ce que dit le professeur…

_ Pffff…elle est bien bonne celle-là…

_ Un problème Hirako ?

_ Vous êtes lourd ! À la limite, le nouveau punk doit être moins chiant que vos cours et votre personnalité…et puis on a quelque chose en commun…

Il faisait référence à Ichigo, car leur échange tout à l'heure ne lui avait pas échappé.

Cependant, cela ressemblait maintenant à un combat verbal entre prof et étudiant. Ichigo pouvait apercevoir des billets passer de main en main : les paris sont ouverts, sa classe était vraiment effrayante ! Mais Kensei n'allait pas en resté la, c'est pourquoi il sortit la phrase, un des grands classique.

_ S'il vous paraît si sympathique, je suis ravi de vous annoncer, que même pour la rentrée, les places chez le directeur sont libres ! Vous nous feriez l'honneur d'y aller le premier !

_ C'est trop gentil !

Il se redressa et empoigna son sac, et sortit en trombe, en claquant la porte avec une finesse bien à lui ! Kensei leva les yeux au ciel, fatigué de ce genre de désagréments…il abandonna Ichigo pour donner la parole à Ulquiorra : lui au moins était un modèle. Le roux remercia les dieux et en même temps ce crétin de Shinji. Il se reprit, et écoutait attentivement ; hors de question d'être distrait !

Seulement, alors que Muguruma était de dos en train d'écrire, un objet atterri sur la table du roux.

_ Qui à balancé ça ?

_ C'est moi ! J'lui rendais son bic !

_ Mlle Shihouin…d'abord vous me demandez la permission…je laisse passé pour cette fois…maintenant plus un mot sinon je dicte !

Tous se mirent à écrire, sauf Ichigo. Il connaissait si bien yoruichi et c'était pour cette même raison qu'il regardait le stylo avec un air suspect. Premièrement, il ne lui appartenait pas, et encore heureux que Kensei n'ai pas remarqué le mensonge. Deuxièmement, yoruichi ne balançait pas ce genre de chose sans discernements. Il le décapuchonna et fronça encore plus les sourcils quand il vit un magnifique petit papier plié sortir du bouchon. Il le lu tout de même, au début complètement désintéressé, mais au fur et à mesure, quelque chose le gênait…le mot disait globalement « je viens de trouver mon homme ! Ce décoloré et moi, on va bien s'entendre ! »

Il comprit d'un coup les intentions de son amie. En tournant la tête vers elle, il la fixa, incompréhensif : le genre d'expression qui signifiait « pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi tu me le dis ?! »

Il était vrai que le roux aurait très bien pu se passer de ce genre de futilités…

XxX

Il était midi, et la bande d'amis se dirigèrent dans un endroit tranquille, ou personne ne pouvait les dérangé. Tous, enfin presque…depuis, Shinji n'était pas encore revenu de sa visite chez ce fauve de directeur…et s'il y avait bien quelqu'un de préoccupé, c'était Kurosaki. Peut-être qu'avec toute la politesse et l'innocence qu'il essaierait de faire preuve, il demanderait à Jaggerjack ou se trouvait le blond.

Mais s'il y avait bien une personne qu'il ne peut pas supporter, c'est Kensei et son orgueil ! Quel idiot ! Lui et sa conjugaison à deux balles ! Si seulement il pouvait lui dire ou il pouvait se la carré !

L'appétit coupé, il posa son bento à côté, et ses bras se perdirent entre ses cuisses…il laissa aller tout le poids de son frêle corps et fixait avec attention le ciel bleu…non…ce n'était pas le moment de flancher…pas devant les autres…

_ Ku…Kurosaki-Kun ?

Ichigo n'avait pas remarqué que son relâchement avait suscité la curiosité et l'inquiétude de ses camarades.

_ Je vais bien !

Il se frotta maladroitement l'arrière de la tête et se forçait à sourire. Les autres restaient indécis : ils voyaient bien que le roux cachait un secret…mais ils préféraient ne pas le déranger…enfin, ils pouvaient tous compter sur la bonne humeur de yoruichi qui vint à leur rencontre. Et bien entendu, a part Ulquiorra et Ichigo, les deux autres filles s'étouffèrent avec leur nourriture.

_ Vous n'avez encore rien vu ! Je prépare des plans pour le faire tomber dans mes filets ! J'trouve qu'on formerait un beau couple ! Yoruichi Jaggerjack…naaaan !! Mme. Jaggerjack ! C'est trop beau, j'm'y vois déjà !

_ Yoruichi-San…je suis heureuse pour toi…vraiment !

_ Merci Hime-chan ! Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il n'y a que toi qui défends ma cause ! Bande de rabat-joie !

_ C'est parce qu'elle ne vaut pas la peine d'être défendu…et il n'y a que moi qui l'appelle hime-chan…retire ton bras de son épaule ! Lança Ulquiorra avec sa rigueur habituelle.

Ils repartirent dans leurs chamailleries, et Ichigo choisit le moment pour s'éclipser discrètement. Il rangea les affaires qu'il avait sorti et fila en vitesse. Il lui restait encore du temps avant la sonnerie, la pause déjeuner était assez longue.

Direction : le bureau du proviseur !

XxX

Il était devant la porte, serrait énergiquement une des bretelles de son sac à dos, et le peu de courage qu'il lui demeurait venait de lui dire un beau « sayonnara » bon sang ! un peu de bravoure, et puis n'exagérons pas que ce n'était qu'un proviseur, et pas le croc mitaine ! Il inspira et toqua une fois : pas de réponse…chose normal, peut-être était-il occupé. Une deuxième fois : pas de réponse…il était avec un cas sérieux…une troisième fois : pas de réponse…il était peut-être…au téléphone…oui…ça paraît logique ! Une quatrième fois : pas de réponse…il n'était tout simplement pas à son bureau…difficile à dire, les volets étaient fermés, et il entendait comme un crépitement…rythmé…

Première pensée : l'enfoiré !

Et comme d'habitude l'action avant la réflexion. En gros, ouvrir la porte brutalement et se dire clairement à la fin qu'on avait fait une boulette. Enfin, boulette ou pas, il avait vu juste : il était assis sur son fauteuil, une DS à la main et écouteurs aux oreilles.

D'une part, de l'étonnement, et ensuite, place au sourire de prédateur lâché en pleine nature, et le regard turquoise ou on pouvait y lire de l'amusement et…de la tendresse…

_ Eh…ben toi…t'as du cran d'rentrer comme ça…oh ! Mais j't'en prie, prend place…Ichigo Kurosaki…

S'il avait encore des couches, il aurait fait ce qu'un enfant de deux ans aurait fait ! Mais ce n'était pas une raison, il soutint son regard et lui demanda :

_ Un…un élève de ma classe a été envoyer chez vous ce matin…il…il n'est toujours pas avec nous…

Grimmjow retira ses écouteurs, et éteignit sa console. L'air de rien, il posa ses jambes sur son bureau, et un rubik's cube entre les mains, il marmonna :

_ Tu parles d'c'faux ch'ton de blondinet ? Mouais…bah, il va rappliquer c't'aprèm…

Ichigo afficha une mine déconfite.

_ Vous voulez dire, que vous l'avez autorisé à sécher…

_ J'lui ai juste épargné c't'e merdeux de Muguruma…remarque, on dirait bien qu'toi non plus tu le portes pas au chaud dans ton cœur…la prochaine fois, fait moi signe, j'inventerais un truc pour te faire échappé à ces putains d'interros !

Il lui parlait comme on parlait à un ami que l'on connaissait depuis des années, mais quand il vit le clin d'œil espiègle de celui-ci, il s'engouffra un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

_ Ça sera pas nécessaire…vous donnez pas cette peine…

_ J'insiste…au fait, tu devrais y aller…la pause déjeuner c'est fini…tu as mangé au moins ?

_ Oui ! Heu nan !enfin…oui je vais y aller !

Pour l'amour du ciel se disait-il, pourquoi avait-il un effet attractif ? Pourquoi il le mettait en position de faiblesse ?

Le roux se leva ; Grimmjow avait raison, la reprise des cours n'allait pas tarder. Le bleuté lui lança un « hey », et Ichigo eut le réflexe de se retourner vivement pour attraper le cube ou toutes les couleurs étaient parfaitement bien assemblé. Ça voulait dire « te fis pas aux apparences, n'écoute pas c'que disent les autres ! »

Il se dirigea vers la porte quant il vit une main se poser contre le mur. Il se retrouva alors face à lui, et ne pouvait plus reculer. Haletant, ils s'observaient, Grimmjow passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour diminuer l'espace entre eux. C'était trop beau ! Cela ressemblait fort aux films à l'eau de rose qu'il avait toujours détesté…mais là ! Il comprenait en parti, le trouble qu'une personne peut vous causer…rien qu'en étant proche… le bleuté avait perdu tout sourire, et adoptait à présent une mine posée…de la compassion émanait de cette étreinte, et Ichigo se sentait au chaud…il s'accrocha à la chemise de son principal, il voulait sentir le contact de sa peau contre la sienne. A la pointe des pieds, il se rapprocha du visage, et des lèvres qu'il voulait embrasser : que faisait-il ? Il ne le savait plus, et pas que lui…Grimmjow baissa la tête à son tour. Une envie lui prit de toucher ces cheveux bleu ciel, et Grimmjow à son tour, cajola cette couleur si rare. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres, et le souffle humide embuait l'esprit des deux protagonistes. Grimmjow lui caressa la joue, tout en se regardant intensément les yeux dans les yeux…

_ Je…

_ O…Oui ?

Et la sonnerie les fit sursauter. Ils s'éloignèrent totalement gêner, et Ichigo envoya rapidement un « au revoir » avant de sortir, laissant le bleuté reprendre lui aussi, une main sur son front et rugissant contre son imbécilité et son self - control…

XxX

Fatigué. Ça serait le terme exacte pour décrire l'était d'esprit d'Ichigo. C'était la fin de la journée et ce qu'il avait envie de faire maintenant, c'était dormir. Mais également, oublier Grimmjow ! C'était comme si la scène qu'il avait vécu s'était passé au ralenti, il se rendait bien compte qu'il était à deux doigts d'embrasser son proviseur ! Il subsista pensif, et sortit de son sac, le rubik's cube qu'il lui avait donné…non ! Il ne ressentait rien ! Mais alors, pourquoi se sentait-il incapable de le larguer dans un endroit…cet objet ne représentait rien pour lui ! Alors qu'il marchait, il se repassait ce qu'il avait fait : ses mains, ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa peau, et sa voix si virile…il se sentait défaillir ! Et de plus, que s'apprêtait-il à lui dire ?

Quant il arriva chez lui, l'ambiance était calme…pas de coup de pieds de la part de son père, pas de pleures, ni de remarques, en d'autre terme, ils n'étaient pas là. Il se déchaussa et ouvrit le frigo pour se rafraîchir ; après tout, les émotions d'aujourd'hui étaient comme qui dirait intense. Il monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il posa son verre sur le chevet, et se roula en boule dans son lit, se forçant à oublier Grimmjow !

Peine perdu il ouvrit son sac, et fit ses devoirs sur son lit pour se changer les idées. Cela marchait assez bien, il était concentré dans ses maths, et gribouillait les solutions des problèmes. Il n'avait même pas entendu ses deux sœurs rentrer ainsi que son père. Quand il eut fini, il retira ses lunettes, et prépara ses cahiers pour le lendemain. Une odeur de curry lui parvint aux narines, et le gargouillement de son estomac prouvait qu'il ne pourra pas sauter le dîner.

Avant de sortir, il prit le cube, et le rangea dans une boîte particulière caché tout au fond de son placard. Divers objets se trouvaient à l'intérieur : des photos, des pendentifs, des mots, comme des souvenirs…

Le souvenir de sa mère qui était morte l'an dernier, le jour de la rentrée…il se souvenait qu'il avait été vraiment dévasté…mais heureusement, son année en seconde n'avait pas été si terrible, car il s'était fait des amis…eux ne le savait pas, mais ils ont été vital pour passer le cap ; Byakuya Kuchiki connaissait lui seul cette vérité, et c'était à ce moment la qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Ichigo, même si lui ne ressentait pas ce genre de sentiments, il lui avait été d'une aide précieuse.

Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de sa mort de sa mère adoré…

Il serra la mâchoire et plissa les yeux pour éviter de pleurer…mais en regardant le cube de couleur qu'il tenait entre ses mains, quelque chose éclata en lui.

Dans les bras de Grimmjow…il avait ressentit une aisance, ressemblant à celle de sa mère quand elle le serrait dans ses bras auparavant…mais en même temps, c'était différent : une étreinte maternelle…et une étreinte amoureuse…ce n'était pas pareille…en moins de 24 heures, Grimmjow avait réussi à détruire toutes les barrières d'auto défense qu'il avait peiné à construire…il ne pouvait pas aimer…Grimmjow…non !

Besoin de réconfort, besoin de quelqu'un, besoin d'aimer. Ses yeux ambres s'embuèrent de larmes ; ça faisait du bien, de se vider, se lâcher, juste pour un instant, il se sentait libre. Ses pleurs se tarirent, et il referma la boîte…quand au cube, il était posé sur son chevet avec la face bleu visible. Il rejoignit ses sœurs et son père, et mangea avec appétit : il sentait un poids se soulever de son âme. Une part de sa peine s'était envolé…la douleur persistait un peu, mais il fallait devenir fort !

_ Ichi-nee ? Ça va ?

_ Je vais super bien !

Cette réponse surprit la famille, alors que le roux continuait à engloutir tout ce qui passait.

Parfois l'amitié ne suffit pas, mais l'amour peut cicatriser les pires blessures…l'amour d'être entouré de sa famille, mais aussi l'amour, d'aimer, et d'être aimé en retour…

C'était ce qu'avait dit sa mère avant de mourir, et Ichigo comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire maintenant.

Ils continuèrent de dîner dans une ambiance estivale, cette année allait être génial !

XxX

Les paupières lourdes, il dévisagea son réveil : 7h00 du matin…il se redressa étouffant un bâillement, et s'étira comme un chat…il rentra sous la douche, et se frotta les cheveux, frissonnant de bien être contre l'eau chaude. Il se sécha et s'habilla en vitesse, se brossa les dents et partit sans déjeuner après avoir souhaité une bonne journée à sa famille et sous les cris indigné de sa petite sœur Yuzu. Sur le chemin, il vit ses amis au loin, et s'empressa de les rejoindre. Yoruichi affichait une moue renfrogné, et les autres apparemment connaissaient la raison, de son attitude hargneuse.

_ Alors ? On s'est bien combler dans le bureau du principal ?!

L'attirance que Yoruichi avait pour Grimmjow lui était échappée de la tête. Il bafouilla des excuses, et priait pour ne pas avoir les joues en feu !

_ Ouais c'est ça ! On avait remarqué que t'étais plus avec nous, alors comme j'savais que Shinji te sortais plus d'la tête, je suis parti te chercher ! Mais ce que je savais pas, c'est que t'étais avec mon futur mari ! C'est eux qui me l'on dit !

Ichigo fixait ses amis avec un regard meurtrier.

_ Tu te fais des idées ! Je te le piquerais pas ton chéri !

_ Nan ! Je sais bien à quel jeu vous jouez tout les deux, mais ça va pas se passer comme ça ! Je…

_ J'peux m'joindre à votre conversation ?

Cette voix…impossible…ça ne pouvais pas être LUI ? Les yeux ambre changèrent de ligne de vue, pour voir Grimmjow Jaggerjack dans toute sa splendeur ! Bon dieu ! L'odeur qui provenait de cet homme était à le faire tourner en vrille…d'ailleurs c'est ce qui lui était arrivé, mais le corps robuste ne manqua pas de le rattraper. Il avait l'impression de revenir une journée en arrière, quand ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser…étrange, pourquoi était-il si brûlant au niveau de ses reins ? Il entendait le doux son des battements de cœur irréguliers de Grimmjow : merde à la fin ! Il pouvait pas être bien moche et tout ?! Il se reprit, il ne fallait pas perdre de ses moyens devant ses camarades, qui les observait avec des yeux empli de sous-entendu : même Ulquiorra trouvait cette situation distrayante. Yoruichi fulminait, et se remit en route.

_ Vous venez ?!

_ Du calme…on a le proviseur avec nous…on risque rien…

Les autres marchaient devant, tandis qu'Ichigo avançaient au côté de Grimmjow. De temps à autre, ils se lorgnaient, et même si pas un mot n'avait été échangé depuis, ça n'était pas un silence embarrassé : au contraire, chacun aimait la présence de l'autre. Grimmjow soupira, puis sortit un « j'suis désolé ». S'il n'avait pas été si attaché à lui, il ne lui aurait pas répondu…mais, il se sentait d'une humeur enthousiaste, et lui répondit un « pas grave » avec le plus beau sourire qu'il n'a jamais eu depuis le décès de sa mère. L'autre resta surpris, mais enchaîna avec une question.

_ Tu as français aujourd'hui ?

_ Oui…deux heures juste avant la pause…pourquoi ?

_ Tu t'rappelles pas c'que j'tai dit hier ?

Le bleuté lança un sourire charmeur.

_ Je pourrais t'éviter deux heures de cours emmerdante, et à la place, je pourrais…t'inviter à manger un morceau ?

Il avait bien compris ? Grimmjow l'invitais, au risque de perdre sa place ? Inimaginable ! Avait-il fumé un truc avant de venir ?! Que devait-il répondre à ce genre de demande ? Il avait peur de regretter ! Et puis zut ! On verra bien après ! Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était un rencard ! Absolument pas !

_ Vraiment ?

_ Est c'que j'ai l'air de mentir…pour toi de toute façon, jamais j'pourrais te mentir…

Ichigo se sentit réchauffer après cette phrase…il était sûr, que Grimmjow lui témoignait de l'intérêt. Mais ça ne lui faisait rien ! Il n'était pas amoureux !

_ L'invitation, c'est un ordre ou une suggestion ?

_ Une suggestion…

_ Très bien…

_ Tu veux bien ?!

Ichigo ferma les yeux et hocha la tête, signe d'affirmation.

Quant ils parvinrent jusqu'à l'entrée du collège, les regards fusaient vers Ichigo et Grimmjow. Le roux rougies, il se disait : ça y'est ! On allait croire à une histoire d'amour, et il allait se faire haïr par toutes les filles !

_ Tu peux venir une seconde ?

L'étudiant le suivi, songeur : que pouvait-il lui dire de si important qui demande à être seul ? Dans les couloirs encore désert, ils s'arrêtèrent, la main du punk enlaça ses doigts à ceux d'Ichigo qui eut un hoquet de surprise. Qu'avait-il l'intention de faire ? En plongeant ses iris dans ceux du turquoise, il vit une lueur d'affection.

_ Ichi...J'vais être franc avec toi !

Le roux était liquéfié, sous cette voix grisante. Il ne fallait pas…

_ Je sais que hier c'était…le jour ou ta mère…

Il cessa de respirer, de penser : il écoutait, chaque mots, chaque syllabes, et serra les mains du bleuté.

_ Hier…si j'avais fait ça…c'était pour te consoler…mais pas seulement…c'est parce que…t'me rends totalement dingue !

Il rêvait ? Allait-il se réveiller en sursaut dans sa chambre ?

_ Tout de toi, m'fait perdre mon sang-froid !

Un rêve…le plus beau de tout ses rêves…pourvut qu'il ne s'arrête pas ! Il se colla contre le torse de Grimmjow, allait-il dire ce qu'il pensait ? il espérait…désespérément…

_ Grimmjow ! Dis-le !

_ J'ai…je suis tombé amoureux de toi !

Silence. Les bruits de respirations contrastaient avec le silence qui régnait dans le couloir. Puis ils reprirent ou ils s'étaient arrêter, et s'embrassèrent. La langue de Grimmjow humidifiait les lèvres entrouvertes d'Ichigo : son premier baiser ! Il se sentait nunuche ! Mais c'était tendre, agréable. Il s'aperçu être sensible à un endroit, juste en dessous la ceinture. C'était enivrant, et ça l'encourageait à trémousser son bassin contre son amant. Amant ? Peut-être…non, c'était certain ! Une main s'aventura sous sa chemise, excitant ses tétons.

_ a…attends ! Grimm…pas ici…

_ Ichi…

Cette fois, c'était Grimmjow qui bougeait du bassin, frottant son érection naissante contre celle du roux.

_ Y'a quelqu'un ?

Ils s'immobilisèrent, tétaniser. Grimmjow attrapa Ichigo par la taille, et il entra dans l'une des réserves de matériel ou il faisait sombre. Enroulant ses bras autour d'Ichigo, et posa une main devant sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler, le dos du roux contre le torse de l'enseignant. La voix, il la reconnaissait : c'était Yoruichi ! Il se blottit encore plus contre Grimmjow, leur cœur battant d'excitation et de peur d'être découvert. Yoruichi passa juste devant la porte, continuant d'appeler.

_ Ichigo ?

Le rouquin froissa les plis de la chemise de son homme. Il suppliait un miracle pour qu'elle n'ouvre pas la porte !

_ Bah…j'ai dû m'gourer…y'a pas un chat ici…j'vais aller voir s'il est pas aux chiottes…

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Ichigo se laissa tomber au sol avec son punk.

_ On a eu chaud au cul !

_ Vous…je veux dire ! Tu sais pas ce qui c'serait passé si elle nous avait vu !

_ T'as déjà plusieurs rivales maintenant, alors une de plus ou de moins…mais te fais pas d'bile ! Grimmy te protègera de toutes les méchantes sorcières !

Ichigo rit, et son compagnon lui baisa son cou subitement. Il changea de position, pour lui faire face, et se retrouva à califourchon sur **son** principal. Chose qui ne dura pas très longtemps, car Grimmjow reprit le contrôle, et repartirent dans leur baiser enflammé. Il défit la fermeture éclair de son étudiant et soufflait de l'air chaud contre la verge excité encore emprisonné sous le caleçon trempé. Il suça les tétons durs : celui-ci se tortillait, haletant, et gémissant des cris plaintifs. Encore 10 minutes avant la sonnerie…ils auraient le temps de faire durer les choses, mais la virginité de sa fraise était quelque chose d'unique. Et pourtant, la maintenant il était tout à fait désirable ! Il referma et boutonna le jean sous l'œil hébété du roux.

_ Patience…j'te laisse le temps…ça presse pas, on a encore, toute la vie devant nous…

Ichigo afficha une teinte cramoisie, trop embarrasser pour son manque de tact.

_ Je…je suis patient ! C'est juste…que…que…

_ Tu peux pas m'résister ? C'est la même chose pour moi…

_ A…arrête ça !

_ Arrêter quoi ?

Ichigo le voyait, il n'y avait que quand ils étaient ensemble que les traits de son félin s'adoucissaient. Il lutta contre les bouffés de chaleur qui s'accentuait. Il étala ses mains pour dissimuler sa rougeur.

_ Arrête…de me faire tomber plus raide dingue que toi…

Grimmjow l'allongea sur lui, enfouissant son visage dans les mèches rebelles de l'orangé. Le roux protesta :

_ Je…devrais retourner les voir…ils doivent s'inquiéter…

_ Chhhuuut…reste avec moi…

Que répondre à ce genre de phrase ? Oh…et puis après tout…être avec Grimmjow, dans une accolade plaisante, personne n'avait ce genre de privilège…enfin sauf lui. Sans s'en rendre compte il s'était endormi au bout de cinq minutes.

_ J't'aime à un point…tu peux pas t'imaginer Ichi…

XxX

Cela faisait 2 mois depuis le début de l'année, et Ichigo était comblé ! Il entretenait une relation solide avec Grimmjow : tout le monde le savait sauf Yoruichi : même s'il fallait avouer qu'elle avait des soupçons… Il n'avait quand même pas envie de s'attiser les flammes de l'enfer ! Mais, tout ça pour dire, qu'il en était éperdument amoureux. Quand tout avait commencé, il n'était pas très sûr des sentiments qu'il éprouvait, mais Grimmjow avait toujours été là, où il fallait, quand il fallait. Il le soutenait dans les moments les plus difficiles, lui et son amour sans bornes. En fait, pendant ces deux mois, Grimmjow et lui n'avaient pas encore franchit le pas, mais se contentait de baiser et autres câlins. Grimmjow tenait vraiment à ne pas malmener son amant ou quoique ce soit. Il le traitait comme une poupée fragile, ce qui agaçait l'orangé. Mais malgré tout, il était heureux.

Aujourd'hui c'était jour fériée, et Grimmjow insistait pour aller au parc d'attraction avec lui. Ils s'étaient payé une grosse barbe à papa, et mangeait à tour de rôle. Ichigo avait opté de mettre une chemise bleu, et un jean dans la même couleur mais en plus foncé. Il avait mit du gel, relavant ses cheveux, faisant penser au feu. Des lunettes griffés tout ce qu'il y avait de plus tendance, retombait sur son nez, et pour couronner le tout, une écharpe burberry marron noué sur son cou. Pour Grimmjow, un jean noir, et un tee-shirt de même couleur. Et aussi une veste en cuir de motard : on avait de mal à imaginer qu'il pouvait être proviseur dans un lycée ! Il n'y avait pas que la tenue qui attirait les regards, mais également cette complicité qu'ils avaient.

Quand le soleil quitta le ciel pour être remplacer par la lune, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Aucune honte, à être main dans la main. Ichigo le remercia pour la sortit :

_ Merci Grimm…

La main resserra celle du roux. Il se pencha pour lier ses lèvres avec le plus jeune.

_ Pas d'quoi ! Des sorties, on en fera pleins d'autres !

_ Non…merci pour tout…merci d'aimer quelqu'un comme moi…

_ Ichi, j't'ai dit des centaines de fois que…

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le loisir de continuer.

_ Tu m'as toujours donné jusqu'à maintenant…mais moi j'ai pas fait grand-chose…alors…je voudrais…t'offrir…ma…

Son amant fronça les sourcils, sachant ou il voulait en venir.

_ Écoute…j'te force pas à…

_ Grimm…je veux le faire…

Que pouvait-il faire devant ces yeux, brillant de détermination ?

XxX

Ils balançaient leur vêtements partout dans la maison de Grimmjow…n'en pouvant plus de ces deux mois d'attente. Touchant leur peau qui ont si longuement attendu ce contacte plus osé. Les baiser passionné, et les gémissements résonnaient dans l'immense habitat. Avançant tout en s'embrassant langoureusement, parvenant jusqu'à la chambre à coucher. Tout était imprégner de l'odeur de son amant, et cela n'arrangeait pas son état. Le bleuté déposa le plus jeune sur le lit, vêtu simplement de son boxer. Ichigo mit une main dans son caleçon mouillé, pour le retirer complètement, et se fit à lui-même des mouvements de va et viens. Le fauve était excité, et se retrouva nu lui aussi. Il s'approcha de la verge de son compagnon qui se masturbait toujours. Il se mit à lécher son gland avide.

_ aAAaaaah…Grimm !

Pendant que son amour s'activait sur son pénis, il se titillait les tétons, le faisant bouillir. Grimmjow engloutit ton son sexe d'une traite, laissant s'extasier l'orangé.

_ Grimm ! Grimm ! Griiiiiim !

Il ne voulait pas qu'il jouisse tout de suite, alors Grimmjow captura encore une fois les lèvres rougit par les baisers précédents. Trémoussant leur bassin, érection contre érection: et là, ils ne pouvaient pas être interrompu. Ichigo passa les bras autour de Jaggerjack, ou s'en suivit un concert de gémissements rauque. L'air était devenu encore humide, et cette senteur suave aphrodisiaque, de sueur et de spermes, tout à fait séduisante.

_ Ichi…

_ Il…il faut me libérer ! J'en peux plus !

Grimmjow lecha le trou rose, encore pure. Puis insera sa langue dans son anus encore vierge. Ichigo écartela les cuisses pour l'acceuilir, soufflant des cris supliants.

_ pas…pas la peine de me préparer…va-y !

_ mais…

_ je mouille…c'est tout mouillé…il faut…que tu…

Ichigo saisit le membre dressé, le rapprochant de son anneau. Il lui fallait maintenant, en lui. Il voulait fusionné avec lui, ne faire qu'un. L'aine glissa, frotta l'entrée trempé, quand Ichigo se l'enfonça lui-même dans un cri orgasmique. Grimmjow reprit la relève en introduisant plus profondément son pénis.

_ aaaah..han…t'es sérré…

_ elle… est…grosse…oh mon dieu ! plus vite !

Ichigo remuait comme un vers, accélérant le rythme. Attrapant les draps, et ne cachant plus sa gêne, plus son ivresse : l'ivresse de l'homme qu'il admirait, qui lui était devenu indispensable comme une drogue. Les mouvements rapides, les fesses qu'il pétrissait, son sexe : il allait avoir un orgasme !

_ plus vite ! excite moi ! Grimmjow !!! hannn !

Grimmjow retomba sur le matelas, et laissa faire l'orangé. La verge s'enfonçait dans cette fente si étroite.

_ haaaa !! elle grossit !

_ j'vais jouiiir ! bordel, j'vais…

_ rempli moi !! han ! rempli moi !

La délivrance arriva, mais il continuèrent, des hurlements de fougue, et du sperme se déversant dans l'orangé, ainsi que sur le torse de Grimmjow.

_ haaaa…c'est inondé…

Il se retira et enlaça Grimmjow.

_ alors…comment c'était ?

Grimmjow lui sourit amoureusment :

_ Tu manques encore un peu d'entraînements…mais dans l'ensemble c'est assez satisfaisant…

Ichigo se réfugia dans les bras de son aimé, tout béat. Il s'endormi le premier, et le bleuté contemplait les traits enfantin de son amant.

_ J't'aime…

XxX

5 ans plus tard, Ichigo vivait avec Grimmjow, définitivement. Yoruichi avait mal avalé la pilule, mais elle sentait bien qu'ils étaient heureux ensemble. Du côté du couple, ils réflichissaient déjà à l'adoption, et avaient d'autres projets, comme changer de pays ? peu importe, ils avaient le temps.

Oui, ils avaient toute la vie devant eu !

FIN


End file.
